Stuck On You
by Mecha bot 0.4
Summary: Shadow and Sonic have an incident with glue, their hands are stuck together with a week to spare before it can come off, will they get through each other, or will they kill each other? Sonadow... possible yaoi
1. Chapter 1

We join the Sonic Heroes walking through a store, the women were going through boat-loads of clothes, and by women, I mean Amy, Cream, Rouge, Blaze, and Mina… Sonia was off doing something else. Tails, Knuckles, and Manic were sitting on a bench, talking about random things. Sonic was going through random sections, until his eyes locked on something. "Ultra-strong super glue… will stick to anything…" Sonic smirked. "Yea, right." Sonic looked around and saw nobody near him, or the isle he was in.

Sonic looked back at the bottle and snatched it up, unscrewed the cap, and let it fall to the floor. He looked around again. Nobody was there. He took off his left white glove with his teeth and held it in his other hand, the one not holding the glue.

He tipped the bottle and put some on the palm of his glove. He then stuck it to the shelf and saw it stay there. He tried to pull it off, but the shelf wouldn't let it go. "Hey, give it back!" Sonic yelled at the shelf, the glue still in his hand. Shadow had heard the fussing and came over, he was looking through the glove shelves. He figured he needed a new look. He had his gloves in his pants pocket, yep, you heard me. Shadow was wearing pants. The president of Mobius demanded everyone wear clothes to stop the influence of rape.

He peered into the isle and saw Sonic trying to peel his glove of the shelf. "Sonic? What are you doing?" The dark hedgehog asked. He was wearing dark blue jeans and a black shirt with a large red skull on the side. He still wore his original shoes and gloves, which were in his pocket. The cobalt hedgehog flinched at Shadow's voice. Sonic was wearing light grey sweat pants and a baggy blue shirt. He accidently squeezed the bottle, causing the glue to shoot out the top.

"Oh, hi Shadow…" Sonic said nervously, hiding the bottle behind his back. "Sonic, why is your glove off?" Shadow asked, coming closer the blue speedster. "I-uh… my hand was... warm?" Sonic tried to lie. Shadow quickly knocked the bottle out of Sonic's hand and grabbed his glove free one, at the same time as the flying glue hit Sonic's hand!

"Huh?" Shadow asked as he felt the liquid run down his and Sonic's crossed fingers. He tried to pull his ungloved had away, but it was stuck to Sonic's. "Uh, Sonic?" Shadow asked quietly. "Yes." Sonic answered… knowing he was going down. "What is this stuff on my- our hands?" Shadow asked… anger filling inside him.

"Promise you won't get mad?" Sonic asked. "I'll try to keep my temper down a notch." Shadow agreed. Sonic sighed and said," It's super glue… won't come off for anything…" Shadow twitched. "It won't come off… for anything!" Shadow yelled. Sonic's face went blank and he tried to run, but Shadow didn't let him.

As soon as Sonic ran again, Shadow pulled back, causing the cobalt hedgehog to spin and land into a kiss with Shadow. Shadow quickly pushed Sonic off with his free hand and spit out whatever was in his mouth, Sonic did the same.

Shadow tasted Sonic's breath. It tasted like chili dogs, and orange soda pop. Sonic tasted Shadow's breath, it tasted like strawberries and bananas. _"Hmm, seems like someone had a good smoothie."_ Sonic thought to himself. He didn't want to say it, but he actually liked it. Shadow was shaking his head in disgust.

"Agh! Sonic, what the hell!" Shadow screamed. Sonic tried to back away from the steaming hedge, but it didn't help their hands were stuck together. Sonic quickly ran at top speed, dragging an unprepared Shadow with him. Shadow was on his stomach, colliding into everything Sonic crossed, jumped, or slid under. Sonic stopped to catch his breath to see Shadow lying next to him, panting heavily.

"Oh, crap!" Shadow grabbed Sonic's leg before he could run off again. "N-No… I won't attack you as long as you DO NOT… run again." Shadow managed to say through his pants. Sonic nodded and helped him up. It was then they noticed crowds of people staring at them…

Shadow looked at their glued hands and his face went red. "Oh… um… it's not what it looks like people…" Shadow said as he received many awkward glances. "Um, Shadow… we should go." Sonic said as Shadow nodded. They quickly left the store without the others.

"Shadow? Which house do we go to, yours or mine?" Shadow looked at Sonic. "Yours, my house is almost empty." Sonic cocked an eyebrow and pulled the keys out of his pants pocket. It was a great thing to have pockets, you could carry more things that way.

He unlocked the door and let Shadow inside, but he didn't get far because of the glue. Sonic shut the door and walked with Shadow to the living room. "Whew, we could use a shower." Sonic said… thinking about Shadow's wet, naked body pressed against his. Them romantically caressing each other's body…

"Definitely." Shadow answered. They headed to the bathroom and got undressed. Starting with the shirts, they got them off until their hands met up. Then they ripped them apart. Next, came the shoes and Sonic's glove. Then, the pants, Shadow wasn't about to let Sonic unbuckle his pants, so Shadow tried to maneuver his free hand to somehow unbuckle his jeans.

"Thank god, I'm not wearing a belt…" Shadow said as his pants dropped to his ankles, which he quickly removed. Sonic was now in his nothing but his boxers as well. Shadow looked at the hedge's boxers and smirked. They had pictures of little cartoon ducks. Sonic saw this smirk and frowned. "What?" Sonic asked as Shadow started laughing.

Sonic frowned deeper and looked at Shadow's boxers. They were pure black, and tight… Sonic almost instantly got a hard on by Shadow's figure. He quickly turned, trying to hide it, but accidently took Shadow beside him. "Hey!" Shadow yelled as he stood up and glanced at Sonic. Luckily, He didn't look down at Sonic's member.

Shadow walked over to his jeans and pulled a cellphone out of a pocket. He placed it next to the sink and sat it on vibrate. When he looked back at Sonic, his erection had gone down, a tad. Shadow took of his boxers and Sonic did the same, perfectly hiding his erection. Sonic looked at the handle of the shower. He turned it to warm and sat on the side of the tub.

After a few seconds passed, Sonic checked the heat of the water and shuddered in its warmth. "Alright, it's time… get in," Sonic commanded. Shadow cocked an eyebrow. "Was that a command, cause I don't like being told what to do…" Shadow said as Sonic smirked.

"Nope, it wasn't a command… just a suggestion." Sonic stated as Shadow looked at the shower, than at there at their hands. _"Funny, I get stuck with my rival… why couldn't it have been someone cooler… like Tails, hell even Amy would be better than Sonic." _ Shadow thought to himself. He stepped in the shower and sighed in content as the warm water passed over his body.

"Feels good, eh?" A voice came from beside Shadow. He looked to see Sonic stepping into the shower, his erection down completely. "Uh, what are doing?" Shadow asked. "Taking a shower, I don't want to waste water and if I wait out there, water will get everywhere."

Shadow sighed and nodded. Unfortunately, the way their hands were joined, they were force to look at each other in the small space known as the shower. "Uh, Shadow, you mind handing me my body wash? It's the blue bottle above you." Sonic said as Shadow did what he was told. After Sonic put some on his free hand, he pointed the bottle at Shadow.

Shadow held out his hand and let Sonic put some on his palm. Sonic then expertly tossed the bottle back on the little holder. After washing themselves with the body wash, shampoo, and conditioner, the two stepped out and realized something. "I didn't get any towels…" Shadow sighed and tried to separate their hands again… but with no luck, he followed the blue hedgehog to get some towels.

After they reached the closet with the towels and dried off. Shadow heard his phone ring. He drug Sonic back to the bathroom and picked it up to see Rouge's name. He hit an unlock button on the side of the phone and saw a steamed Rouge appear on his screen. Shadow had a high-tech phone; all the Sonic Heroes had one. It had a camera on the front so they could see each other while talking. Shadow's was a black model.

"Shadow! Where are you?" Rouge yelled through the phone. "I'm at Sonic's, why?" Rouge's face went blank. "Let me get this straight… you are at Sonic's… when we are supposed to have our date in 3 HOURS!" Shadow flinched. He'd completely forgotten about the date. "Oh, uh… sorry Rouge, I'm a little tied up with a problem right now, I'll call you later, ciao." Shadow hung up before Rouge could scream at him again.

He looked at Sonic, who had clothes in his hands for Shadow, and by clothes, I mean sweatpants… they weren't going to deal with the shirts again…

**TBC… maybe, should I end it here or should I continue it? Tell me people! Oh, also follow me on twitter at MechaBot04, ciao!**


	2. The Date DADADAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Sonic sat on the right side of the couch, Shadow on the left. They were going to sleep on the couch. Hell would freeze over before Shadow would share a bed with Sonic. Shadow was already asleep and had a blue blanket over him, as for Sonic, he was staring at Shadow with hope and lust in his eyes, Sonic, smirked evilly and slowly started to pull the blanket off of Shadow. It took a full minute, but he did without waking Shadow. Sonic drooled at the sight. "Shadow's bare chest and only sweat pants on? This could be fun…" Sonic thought to himself.

Sonic slowly reached over to Shadow's pant… waist… thingy, the waistband. He stopped himself. "No, he'll never like me if I do this… he won't even look at me… I can't do this… but I must." Sonic was on his stomach reaching over, he sighed and drooped back to his previous position, waking Shadow in the process. "Damn it, why are you squirming so much?" Shadow asked as Sonic went stiff… not like that, not until later in the story! Just wait.

"I just feel awful about earlier…" Sonic muttered, starting to lie through his teeth. Shadow frowned, remembering his date. *A few hours earlier* Shadow was wearing the sweat pants Sonic gave him, and a blue shirt he acquired from Sonic. (A/N: If I keep talking like acquired, camouflage, and other war terms, its cuz I'm playing Metal Gear Solid 3 on my PS3!) It was a lot easier when Sonic tore some of the shirt off and Shadow managed to get it on… sorta. The Sonic sewed the shirt back, which was a huge pain in the ass! Giggitty. Sonic had done the same with a sweatshirt.

Shadow and Sonic ran to the very exclusive restaurant that Shadow and Rouge were going to have their date… Shadow and Rouge were going to have their date… Shadow and Rouge were going to have their date… Shadow and Rouge were going to have their date… Shadow and Rouge were going to have their date… Is your eye twitching yet Vicky? HAHA! Anyway, they saw Rouge standing outside with a pure white hedgehog wearing an eye patch over his left eye.

Both Sonic and Shadow frowned and slightly growled. Both for different reasons, Sonic because he just hated Ace(Tells why in the beginning of STH: Ace Chronicles), Shadow because he was standing to close to Rouge. Rouge turned and saw the holding hands. "Uh, why are you and Sonic holding hands?" She asked, expecting the worst. "We had a glue incident, and were stuck like this." Shadow growled and stared at Sonic.

Sonic frowned deeper at the growl, then wondered why Ace had that eye patch. "Hey Ace, what's with the eye patch?" Ace turned and looked at Sonic. "I had a little skiing accident." Sonic knew that was code for he got in a fight." Sonic acted very caring, when he laughing his ass off in the inside. "After his inside laugh attack, he asked Ace, "So why are you here?" Ace turned back to his position with his back on the wall, scoping the area, nobody near. "She is being followed by a crazy fan, she asked me to help her out by being a guard of some sort." She being Rouge.

Sonic nodded. "We should go in… let's go." Rouge said as she walked past Sonic, this is when he noticed what she was wearing. A tight fitting black dress that was very sparkly. Shadow followed and dragged Sonic along. Ace followed close by. They sat at a four chaired table. Imagine it as a rectangle, Rouge and Ace on one side, Sonic and Shadow on the other.

A smile crept on Rouge's face. "Hey Ace, me and Shadz are on a date, and it looks like you and Sonic are too." Ace lightly chuckled and took out a canteen from his leather coat inside strap. He took a drink of water and heard Shadow chuckle. "Yea, just be gentle with him Ace." Ace smiled and responded, "The funny thing is you have to watch." Sonic started laughing choked on his coke. "Ace, stop it… your making me choke!" Ace went wide eyed when he heard this. He then fell silent after that. "So, somebody is stalking Rouge? I'm sure readers will love to read about that." Shadow said after a minute. Ace nodded, "Yea, but that idiot of a writer, Mecha Bot 0.4, said he isn't going to do the whole stalker thing… said he was gonna take a break from the whole drama genre, this is a romance comedy…

Shadow cocked an eyebrow. "Why did you go silent all of sudden?" Ace looked down. "I can't say it, it's sad… and this is a romantic comedy… and I can't say it… maybe at the end of the story." Sonic looked at Ace. "Romantic? With who and who?" Sonic asked hoping, no… BEGGING that he would say him and Shadow. "With-" Ace started but was cut off by a voice. "Ace… would you like another skiing accident?" The voice belonged to M.B.0.4. "I-I don't know who with… guess we'll just wait and see til the end, huh?" The other three nodded with sighs…

**AH! THE END OF CH.2! I know, I know… ending it on the dinner date… it's a load of bull… but I did it anyway… Let's see how many comments I get in the next week, lets hope a lot cuz I could use some cheering up… anyway, Ch.3 is on its way! YAY!**


End file.
